inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Seto Midori
(Forward) |element = Fire |team = *'Raimon (GO)' (Manager) *'Raimon (Chrono Stone)' (Manager) *'El Dorado Team 01' (Manager) |seiyuu = Mina |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 002 (GO)}} Seto Midori ( ) is one of the managers for Raimon and later on in Chrono Stone, also for Raimon. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A rough-and-ready girl who hates injustice. Has taken a liking to Tenma."'' Appearance Midori has long vermilion hair, with small dreadlocks tied with blue hair bands. She has dark green eyes and a reddish skin tone. She wears a long aquamarine skirt and a long-sleeved blouse without ribbons, unlike Sorano Aoi and Yamana Akane, who wear short (though Akane's is a bit longer) blue skirts and ribbons. Like Akane, she is also a second-year student at Raimon. Personality Midori is usually strict at most times, but she also has a soft side. She can be very physical, an example is that she often slaps Tenma on the back for her constant change in mood. However, she's very supportive to Matsukaze Tenma, and even introduced herself during new member presentations at the soccer club as his "private cheering squad" at first, before giving in and introducing herself as Raimon's new manager. She has a fascination with period dramas and samurais, and was particularly knowledgeable about Okita Souji. This got her into unrest with Nishiki, who was a fan of Sakamoto Ryouma. She often has a tom boy-ish nature, although she can also act like and has interests that align with a typical school girl as well; she can be obsessed with good-looking men (particularly when samurai are involved), and was jealous of Aoi and Akane when they got to play the respective roles of the princess and the fairy in the world of King Arthur. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Midori is one of the three new managers of Raimon, introducing herself as a "private cheering squad" for Tenma. When Shindou was quitting the soccer club, she didn't know about it. Noticing that some of the members were losing hope, she got very distressed, and even yelled to Hayami's face. She was stopped by Akane at that time. During the Holy Road match between Raimon and Mannouzaka, Seto yelled at Kurama, Hayami, Amagi, Kurumada, and Hamano, the only members of Raimon who weren't willing to rebel against Fifth Sector. After this speech of hers, and shortly after Mannouzaka was about to turn everything around with Mitsuyoshi Yozakura and his Kijutsuma Purim's Magician's Box, everyone in Raimon but Kurama went against Fifth Sector's orders and played to their fullest. In episode 25, she gave a drink to Shindou. Then when she read a letter from Nishiki, she revealed that she knew Nishiki. When Kirino asked her how she knew Nishiki, she said that she and Nishiki were in the same class in their first year. Then Hamano teased her to have a crush on Nishiki when Midori called him by his first name, which made her angry. In episode 35, she helped Hamano to get to the bench because of his injury, but it is shown that Midori caused some pain to Hamano's arms, maybe because he had teased her ten episodes before. In episode 45, she is seen talking with Otonashi. Then, she scowled when Akane laughing at her. In episode 46, she appeared in television along with Aoi and Akane. Because of her nervousness, she pulled Tenma and made him angry. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' She first appears in episode 5 in which she is shocked about the whole 'timetravel' stuff and is having a hard time understanding what Dr. Crossword Arno was talking about along with Nishiki. In episode 6, she helped the others get back to the caravan whilst being very badly injured. After arrival, she is also shocked that some other members of Raimon left. In episode 12, she teases Akane that Okatsu might steal Shindou from her. And around, episode 14, she and Nishiki got into an argument and laughs at Nishiki in "makeup". In episode 26, she locked into another argument with Nishiki about who to find first which ended up with both of them separating with Nishiki finding Sakamoto and Midori finding Okita. In episode 35, she got excited when she saw the princess in the storybook and said she wished she was a princess but was later offended when Nishiki told her she was not fit to be one. In episode 36, she along with Wandaba was unsatisfied with her role in the story and got angry at Nishiki for having the role of a knight while she was only the coachman. She also questioned why Aoi got to be the princess, the role she wanted. Later when Entaku no Kishidan reached the lake, she and Wandaba got closer to the scene to see the fairy. As Kariya informed them that they should stick to their roles, Midori and Wondeba pulled a scary face which made him go quiet. In episode 37, she took Akane's storybook away from her and told her the trials were happening because she kept reading from the book which was probably true. Later everyone went into Nageki no Doukutsu. Game appearance Character and avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Midori, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Seishun no Onigiri (青春のおにぎり, randomly dropped from Raimon 2gun at Kisaragi Mako's taisen route) *'Manual': Triangle ZZ *'Manual': Rocket Head *'Item': Tetsuarei (鉄アレイ, randomly dropped from Natural Team (ナチュラルチーム) at Raimon's parking lot) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna Points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Midori, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Second Raimon's Theme Song (雷門２軍のテーマ曲, randomly dropped from Raimon 2gun at Handa Shinichi's upper route) *'Item': Sewayaki Towel (せわやきタオル) *'Photo': Hibachi (火鉢の写真) *'Topic': Prodigy Swordsman (天才剣士の話題) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Be aware, to make her a scoutable option, 5 or more players have to be scouted first from the same community master. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Midori, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Invincible Dumbbell (無敵のダンベル, randomly dropped from Martial Arts Department (武道部) outside Raimon's budoukan) *'Item': Sewayaki Towel (せわやきタオル, randomly dropped from Swords and Hairs (つるっとヘアーズ) at Odaiba's Central Square Soccer Garden) *'Record': Space Port Route S-ranker (宇宙港ルートのSランカー, complete shadow person's taisen route in S Rank) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are level 99 and untrained Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Managers R only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match Mixi Max * ** * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Managers' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Managers R' *'Managers N' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Managers' *'Ribbon Cuties' Gallery Midori Raimon Uniform.png|Midori in Raimon uniform. Midori in her France era clothes.png|Midori's normal clothing in the past France era. The managers laughing GO 25.png|The managers laughing. Midori Encouraging Tenma To Be The Captain.png|Midori encouraging Tenma to be the captain. Okatsu, Midori And Akane CS 14 HQ.png|Okatsu teaching Midori "Bon dance". Fei and the managers got arrested CS 14.png|Fei and the managers got arrested. Midori And Kariya Afraid CS 26 HQ.png|Midori & Kariya being afraid. Midori Angry At Nishiki.png|Midori angry at Nishiki for having a better role than her. Scary Wandaba & Midori.png|"Did you say something?" IG-02-040.jpg|IG-02-040. IG-06-014.png|IG-06-014. IG-07-026.png|IG-07-026. IG-11-054.jpg|IG-11-054. IG-A3-011.jpg|IG-A3-011. IG-A3-015.jpg|IG-A3-015. IG-A4-002.jpg|IG-A4-002. Trivia *The three manager girls' names are associated with colors. The name "midori" may also mean green, but the kanji used for her name is translated otherwise. **Her dub name is based on "jade green" which is actually the colour of her skirt and ribbon. *Her attire is the common uniform known for girl-delinquents around Japan in which they wear longer skirts rather than a short one and to remove the detailing piece of their uniform (in Midori's case, it is the ribbon on her school uniform). *As seen in the first Chrono Stone opening, she seems to be as bad at cooking as Raimon Natsumi, where she is seen creating a giant rice ball. *She is a fan of period dramas and samurai movies. *She has some character songs called Koi no Shuukurimu with Yamana Akane and Sorano Aoi, Seishun Oden with Akane, Aoi and Nanobana Kinako and Koi no Strap with Akane. Navigation de:Jade Greene es:Jade Greene fr:Jade Green id:Seto Midori it:Jade Greene nl:Jade Greene vi:Seto Midori Category:Managers Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters